kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Deku
Kamen Rider Deku is a Japanese tokusatsu/anime drama in Toei Company's . It's the first series to be aired in the and the thirtieth series overall. The series started on September 1, 2019, joining Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of . After Ryusoulger's conclusion, the series will be joined by at an unknown date. This series is a crossover between the Kamen Rider series and the popular manga/anime series My Hero Academia, which is created by Kohei Horikoshi. The motif of this season is Super Heroes and Villains. The tagline of the show is "New Riders, New Heroes" (新しいライダー、新しいヒーロー Atarashī raidā, atarashī hīrō) and '"Go beyond your limits, Plus Ultra!"' (あなたの限界を超えて行く、プラス・ウルトラ！''Anata no genkai o koete iku, Purasu Urutora!).'' Plot 1= Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Movie/Special-exclusive Allies Class 1-A * Momo Yaoyorozu * Kyoka Jiro * Denki Kaminari * Fumikage Tokoyami * Minoru Mineta * Yuga Aoyama * Toru Hagakure * Koji Koda * Rikido Sato * Mashirao Ojiro * Mezo Shoji * Hanta Sero * Mina Ashido Class 1-B *Itsuka Kendo The Big Three * Mirio Togata * Tamaki Amajiki * Nejire Hado Pro Heroes *Toshinori Yagi/All Might *Shota Aizawa/Eraser Head *Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic *Nemuri Kayama/Midnight *Chiyo Shuzenji/Recovery Girl *Ken Ishiyama/Cementoss *Enji Todoroki/Endeavor *Shinya Kamihara/Edgeshot *Ryuko Tatsuma/Ryukyu Other *Inko Midoriya *Mei Hatsume *Nezu Villains League of Villains * Tomura Shigaraki * Kurogiri * All For One * Giran Vanguard Action Squad * Himiko Toga * Dabi * Muscular * Kenji Hikiishi/Magne * Shuichi Iguchi/Spinner * Atsuhiro Saku/Mr. Compress * Mustard * Moonfish * Jin Bubaigawara/Twice Artificial Humans/Nomu *Spider Nomu (1) *Shark Nomu (1-2) *Cobra Nomu (3) *Bat Nomu (4) *Scorpion Nomu (5-6) *Mantis Nomu (TBA) *Chameleon Nomu (TBA) *Crab Nomu (TBA) Episodes # A Hero's Path (ヒーローの道 Hīrō No Michi) # Explosive Showdown (爆薬ショウダウン Bakuyaku Shōdaun) # A World With Gravity (グラヴィティのある世 Guravuiti No Aru Sekai) # Todoroki's Power (轟の力 Todoroki No Chikara) # That Man, Iida (ソノ男、飯田 Sono Otoko, Īda) # The Sixth Rider, Ribbit! (第六のライダー、ケロ！ Dairoku No Raidā, Kero!) # Destroyer of Heroes, Darkness (ヒーロー駆逐艦、ダークネス Hīrō Kuchiku-kan, Dākunesu) Movies # Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders (仮面ライダー 令和ジェネレーションズ デク×ジオウ feat. 平成ライダー Kamen Raidā Reiwa Jenerēshonzu: Deku × Jiō fīcharingu Heisei Raidā) Specials # Kamen Rider Deku: Transformation Lessons (仮面ライダーデク変身講座 Kamen Raidā Deku Henshin Kōza) # Kamen Rider Deku Quirk Lessons: The Key To Be A Hero (仮面ライダーデク個性講座: 英雄になるための鍵 Kamen Raidā Deku Kosei Kōza: Eiyū Ni Naru Tame No Kagi) Cast * : Daiki Yamashita (Voice) * : Nobuhiko Okamoto (Voice) * : Ayane Sakura (Voice) * : Kaito Ishikawa (Voice) * : Yūki Kaji (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Toshiki Masuda (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Marina Inoue (Voice) * : Kei Shindō (Voice) * Kamen Rider Deku: (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * Kamen Rider Kacchan: (永徳) * Kamen Rider Ingenium, Kamen Rider Darkness: (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun) * Kamen Rider Uravity: (藤田 慧 Fujita Satoshi) * Kamen Rider Shoto: (縄田 雄哉 Nawata Yūya) * Kamen Rider Froppy: (内川 仁朗 Uchikawa Jirō) Notes * The series commemorates the 5th anniversary of the My Hero Academia franchise. * This is the first series to have a full televised run during the Reiwa era, after the abdication of Emperor Akihito. * Alongside this, this series is the first: ** the first time that teams up with his rival company's anime division Toho Animation. ** since to have an anti-villanous/anti-heroic Secondary Rider that never turned heroic, in this case, Kamen Rider Kacchan. ** to be based on an anime, in this case, it's based on My Hero Academia. * This is the final KR season to air during the 2010's and the first one to air during the 2020's *This season shares some similarities with : ** both series features heroes or allies that go (or "went" with the case of the 555 characters) to High School (The allies from 555 went to , while the Class 1-A Riders and allies go to U.A. High School). **both series have a Secondary Rider that is an Anti-Hero/Anti-Villain ( and Katsuki Bakugo/Kacchan). **both series have a character portrayed by (In 555, she portrays a younger/child version , and in KR Deku, she reprises her voice role as Tsuyu Asui/Froppy). Category:Series Category:Crossovers